100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Roberts
Jack Roberts is a guidance counselor at Pootatuck Middle School. He is portrayed by Jack De Sena. About If he is not out and about around the school helping students or teachers with something or partaking in an event, he is mainly seen in his office. Background Jack said in "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!" that he is a college educated guidance counselor. Personality He is an authoritative guidance counselor - he is attentive and gives out sensible advice, but can be strict and hand out discipline when needed. He is also shown having faith in the students and encouraging them when they have doubts. Episode Appearances Season 1 History '100 Things to Do Before High School' Jack is introduced in this episode. He helps CJ and Fenwick stay out of trouble when Principal Hader finds them in the hall instead of class. He later informs Hader that Henry Slinko has a raccoon in the school, but she isn't as concerned as he is. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo hide in Roberts's office and he finds them, learning that they had destroyed Hader's new office. When Hader shows up to tell him to look out for potential students who had ruined her office, he does not tell her about CJ and her friends. Instead, he instructs them on how to avoid getting caught. At the end of the episode, he convinces Hader to give the students an early dismissal. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' When Mr. Bandt can't get any students to sign up for Pootaroo, the school's first music festival, Roberts offers a gift card as the prize, which results in many students deciding to participate. CJ's band Robot Boy, consisting of herself, Fenwick, and Crispo, breaks up and when she tells Roberts, he tells her to try performing at the festival by herself. He attends Pootaroo and awards Robot Boy, who got back together, the first place prize. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' In the beginning of the episode, he is seen fearing the school's lunch. The next day, he finds CJ locked in a student's locker and takes her to his office for an explanation. She tells him she was trying to conquer her fear of talking to her crush and was looking through his locker to find out more things about him. After hearing this, Roberts gives CJ the boy's schedule, but rips off some personal information first. The day after this, CJ still fails to talk to the boy and Roberts gives her advice on conquering her fear. She comes up with a plan to get her crush alone, and he helps her. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' Roberts is rolling a cart full of paperwork into his office when he runs into Crispo. He learns that Crispo is saying yes to everything for the day and agrees to do it, too. Crispo leaves and Mindy, who overheard Crispo was saying yes to everything, plots to get him to be her boyfriend. Roberts hears her say this from inside his office, and when he sees Crispo later in the day, he explains what Mindy was trying to do. Because Jack is also saying yes to everything, he is forced to help Crispo hide from Mindy for the day. Mindy learns that Roberts is hiding Crispo and then figures out where Crispo is. She distracts Roberts, who quickly alerts CJ and Fenwick. The two effectively stop Mindy from asking Crispo out. After school, Crispo helps Roberts finish his paperwork. 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' When he learns that CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo are being fairy godmothers, he insists that they attend the seventh grade ball. Later in the episode, he hears that Fenwick has a dead animal in his locker and confronts him about it. Fenwick tells Roberts about how much his godnana loves the cat and he doesn't want to tell her it passed, but Roberts urges him to. He is upset that the ball isn't as successful as he had hoped it would be, but Crispo arrives and manages to get the students dancing. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' Roberts and Hader supervise the Pootatuck Sleepover. He wants the students to have fun, but Hader just wants them to sleep. When Benji and Enzo Froman begin sleepwalking, he follows them to make sure they are safe as well as attempting to awaken them. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' Jack gives CJ advice on how to make sure she can keep her flour baby safe. He also tries to calm the teachers who are angry over the lack of Wasabos, a popular potato chip brand, in the school. Mindy offers to help Crispo take care of his flour baby and he agrees, but they continually argue over what's best for it. They then go to Roberts's office to talk about it, and he helps them come up with a plan on how they can take care of it. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' Crispo is called to Mr. Roberts's office, but when he gets near the office, he sees Jack talking to the fire chief and immediately runs away. Later, Crispo is once again called to go to Roberts's his office. Crispo tells CJ and Fenwick he thinks he is in trouble with the fire chief because he burned down the Earth Day tree to save the cat stuck in it. He tries to blend in to his surroundings to continue hiding from the two adults. Mr. Roberts uses the intercom to call Crispo to his office again. Crispo, meanwhile, is in the boys' restroom trying to teach Fenwick some wrestling moves, but Mr. Roberts walks in, and Crispo is taken to his office. Roberts lets Crispo know he and the fire chief had been looking for him, and learns that Crispo had burned down the Earth Day. He then sends Crispo to detention. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' In this episode, Jack is annoyed with all of the fire drills Principal Hader makes the school participate in. He informs her that the teachers are becoming irate with the frequent fire drills as well, but she shows no concern. Mr. Roberts takes the last fire extinguisher with plans to hide it in his office since Hader had emptied the others when he runs into CJ. He asks her why she looks sad, so she explains her super power dilemma. Mr. Roberts tells her to not give up because there is something special in everyone, but since it might not be completely obvious, it can be hard to find sometimes. When an actual fire is created, he quickly rushes to put it out only to find CJ and Fenwick had just moments before. They find Principal Hader locked in the lab closet, and Mr. Roberts realizes that she started the fire. She tells him to not say a word about the incident, and he agrees after a few conditions. He then praises CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo for their actions. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' CJ and Fenwick make a fake scavenger hunt in order to let Crispo win them tickets to a concert he isn't able to afford. The students start arguing after it is revealed that Mindy, who won the tickets, actually had her mother buy the items on the list. Mr. Roberts hears the commotion and quickly quiets them down. Knowing that there is no Pootatuck Musical Society, he asks who created the scavenger hunt and immediately turns to CJ, who tries to avoid making eye contact. In his office, Mr. Roberts asks why they created a fake scavenger hunt, and CJ explains the circumstances surrounding Crispo and the concert. After they talk about it, Crispo expresses his wish to win the tickets for them, so to have this come true, Mr. Roberts creates a new scavenger hunt, using the tickets CJ and Fenwick bought as the prize. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' Paul recruits Crispo to help him catch Lightning Licano. When their first attempt fails, Crispo gets the idea to use the Pootatuck Hallway Patrol budget to buy scooters in order to become fast enough to catch Licano. Jack agrees to give the two students the purchasing code as long as they were going to use it to make sure the hallways stayed safe. After CJ accidentally spreads a rumor about Zelphaba, the newest Pootatuck student, being a witch, she wishes to apologize, but then learns from Mr. Roberts that Zelphaba withdrew in favor of homeschooling. While checking over the clubs' expenses back in his office, he sees that the hallway safety patrol went over their budget. He hears a commotion in the hallway, which turns out to be Crispo and Paul using the golf cart they bought to chase after Licano. They crash the cart, and Licano gets away. After making sure the two are okay, Roberts tells them to return all of the items and suspends them from the patrol. The next day, he assists CJ and Zelphaba in getting students to stop spreading the rumor that Zelphaba is a witch. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' CJ is looking at the school's trophy when Mr. Roberts notices her. She tells him about her science fair dilemma and says that she has a lot of ideas, but wants a trophy winning idea. He tells her to try an egg drop, which Slinko loves, and she does. It doesn't work for her, however and she comes up with the idea to make a rocket instead. At school the next day, Mr. Roberts is impressed with CJ's rocket, which she built herself. One of the legs of the rocket breaks off, causing the rocket to fall on its side. Roberts asked if she had loaded it and gets his answer when the rocket shoots off, crashing into objects. At the science fair, CJ settles on doing her project on her list of one hundred things to do before high school, and Mr. Roberts commends her. Fenwick's robot PootaBot starts going haywire and destroys other projects. Mr. Roberts ushers the students inside and tells Fenwick to stop his robot. 'Join a Club Thing!' Mr. Roberts is Pootatuck's extracurricular advisor and club arbitration administrator. He helps CJ in finding a club to join. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' He is one of the school's staff who is upset with Hader getting rid of the Halloween carnival. He helps CJ in secretly bringing the carnival back. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' Mr. Roberts aids Fenwick in maintaining his perfect attendance record. He also works with the school's police officers to find the missing police bike. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' He tries to help Fenwick get off of the eighth grade patio without letting the eighth graders find out he is a seventh grader since seventh graders are not allowed on it. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' Mr. Roberts informs Fenwick and Crispo that they are to ride the bus to CJ's house because their parents are "trapped." 'Run for Office Thing!' He stops the fight between the seventh grade student government and Crispo and forces the student government members to resign as a result of this. Later, CJ, Fenwick, with Paul, and Crispo are sent to Mr. Roberts's office after the multiple negative videos they make about each other. Mr. Roberts warns them to stop the negative videos and reminds them that the presidential debate is the next day. He is also the moderator at the presidential debate. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' Crispo is sent to Mr. Roberts's office after he was rude in his cooking class and Roberts talks to him about lying to others. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' Roberts tells CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo about the legend regarding a million dollar Pootabucks treasure hidden somewhere on Pootatuck's property. Later, when CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo realize there is a clue to the location of the treaure somewhere in his office, he excitedly helps them look for it. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' Mr. Roberts tries to help CJ in getting Slinko to change his mind about tearing down the Pootatuck gum wall. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' Mr. Roberts gives CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo the idea to meet their idols. Fenwick goes to Mr. Roberts with help in meeting Neil deGrasse Tyson, but cannot be as patient as Roberts says he should be. 'Master a Thing Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo try to master something after she hears it takes 10,000 hours to do so. Mr. Roberts notices that Fenwick is more stressed than usual and gives him a pamphlet with tips that could help him relax. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' Mr. Roberts asks for a student to volunteer with showing a group of fifth graders around the school. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' Mr. Roberts has a busy day full of parent conferences, so before they begin, he asks CJ what she, Fenwick, and Crispo are doing next for their list thing in order to know what to expect in advance. Trivia *He is the quaternary protagonist of the series. *He's the only adult main character. *He is usually seen with a coffee mug. *His name is revealed to be Jack in "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!" *He has said that many of the students' parents love him, which is how he gets so many gift cards. ("Start a Garage Band Thing!") *He has a set of keys to the students' lockers. *He said he wanted a pet lizard when he was twelve. ("Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!") *He met Neil Armstrong. ("Meet Your Idol Thing!") Gallery Category:Pootatuck Middle School faculty Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Adult characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Former Pootatuck Middle School students